Semicolon
by CrimsonAbyss18
Summary: Max has saved Chloe and Arcadia Bay, but at what costs? Chloe has begun to reconsider life after the recent, traumatic events. How can Max handle (and stop) her friend's suicidal intentions? Rated T for mentions of suicide and drugs. Pricefield one-shot. (Don't end your story yet.)


**Hello, fellow "Life Is Strange" fans! Here's my first LiS fanfiction! It's gonna be pretty dark, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it since Episode 4 was absolutely awful. (;**

 **This story takes place after Episode 4, so if you haven't seen Episode 4 I recommend watching/playing it yourself and then reading this later.**

 **Anyways, you still here? Great! Sit back, and enjoy! Grab so tissues and popcorn while you're at it!**

* * *

"Max, I want to die."

The words stabbed Max like a knife in the chest as her breath caught up in her throat. She swallowed the lump that prevented air passing into her lungs and took a sharp intake of breath.

 _What?_

Where the _fuck_ was this coming from? She knew Chloe's phone call must have been serious (since she woke the brunette at one in the morning), but she didn't think it was this bad.

"What did you say?" Max finally found the words and spoke into her cell, her voice shaky.

She heard a dry laugh from the other side. "Are you deaf? I said I want to die." Was her response. Hearing the same words again made it seem even more like a sick joke or a fucked up dream.

"Ch-Chloe, I... Yes, I heard, but... what the fuck? Why? What's gotten into you?" Max asked, her voice raising slightly in concern as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. God, she was tired, but hearing her best friend this distressed was enough to put off her aching urge to lay back down.

"Take a wild fucking guess, Caulfield." Chloe spat in response. Her voice sounded hoarse, like she was recently crying her eyes out.

Max could actually take a guess, but it wouldn't be a wild one. It's only been a week since the events that occurred in Arcadia Bay. The hardest on Chloe was finding the "Dark Room" and the truth about her friend, Rachel.

Max couldn't blame her, she was pretty fucking traumatized too, especially after a sick photo shoot with the teacher she thought she "admired." Thankfully, David was the one in the end to save her.

In a nutshell, she gained her strength back and quickly found Warren, taking the picture she took with him before the party and jumping back. Of course, she saved Chloe and was able to put Mr. Jefferson behind bars and exploit the Prescotts, along with their dirty deeds.

This ending was definitely a lot better than Chloe getting shot in the head, but Max still wishes it would've ended differently.

"Chloe..." Max was unable to find the right words to make her friend feel better.

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm really fucking baked right now and I want to see you. Mind if I drive up?" Chloe questioned, her voice going from harsh to sad.

Max shook her head, even though Chloe couldn't see her. "Let me quote you... "hella baked"? Chloe, you're in no condition to come - let alone _**drive**_ up to Blackwell. Yes, I want to see you so fucking bad and make sure you're alright but-"

"Stop with the concern, I'm not going to purposely crash my car. My joint is messing with my feelings, not my vision, okay? I'll be fine, I just..." She trailed off, letting out a long sigh, and Max swore she could actually smell the weed on the other side of the phone.

" _Please_ , Max. I need to see you." Chloe finished, her voice small, and almost breaking.

Max really wanted to turn her down again, but hearing Chloe beg her for company threw that idea out the window. The brunette slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Alright, come on up. Just... please be fucking careful. Make sure no one sees you, alright? Text me when you get here, but don't text while you're-"

Chloe laughed, a bit more genuinely this time. "Alright, _mom_." After that, Max heard the dial tone, signalling that her friend hung up.

 _She better be careful._ Max thought to herself, laying back down on her bed. She drifted back and forth between being wide awake, and on the verge of sleeping.

 _"I want to die."_ Jesus Christ, why the hell would Chloe say that? Was she just thinking about Rachel as she smoked? Max knew that Chloe missed Rachel. She'd give anything to be able to go back and save Chloe's friend, but Max had no way of doing so. There were no photos of her, Chloe, and Rachel all together that she could travel through.

She talked about it with Chloe once, and it just ended with a stupid fight and not speaking to each other for a day. Ever since Max solved the mystery at Arcadia Bay, it just seemed like her and Chloe's relationship was becoming a mystery itself. They were on a thin sheet of ice, ready to crack under any amount of pressure, and Max knew Chloe loved to jump and start trouble.

 _Bzzzt!_ Max pulled out her cellphone and looked down, seeing the words "I'm here." on her screen.

 _Knock knock._

Max quickly sat up and rushed over to her door, throwing it open. There stood her blue-haired friend, looking exhausted and depressed. Her hair was in complete disarray, with her blue beanie carelessly placed on top. Her eyes were bright red (Max wasn't sure if it was because of crying, or the drugs) with dark rings around them, and her shoulders slumped.

She sent Max a small, ghostly smile. "I look like shit, I know." Chloe stole the words right from Max's mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe!" Max harshly whispered, pulling her friend into her dorm and shutting the door behind her, locking it with a _click_. She turned towards the bluenette, who made her way over to the bed to sit down.

"I know you're probably pissed at me for doing this to myself." Chloe murmured, slumping forward so her face was in her hands. Max frowned, making her way over to her friend, taking a seat next to her. She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder, rubbing small, soothing circles on her arm.

"Talk to me." Max softly ordered. She felt Chloe's body shake a bit, and heard a choked sob escape her friend's mouth.

"I miss her, Max. I miss her so _fucking_ much. I-I know I've told you this before, but I just can't live with myself knowing she's dead." Chloe cried, her voice coming out as choppy and almost inaudible since she was talking into her hands.

Max grabbed Chloe's wrists, pulling her hands away from her friend's face. "Chloe, look at me."

Her friend hesitated.

"Look at me!" Max ordered again, her voice raising more in anxiety rather than bitterness. Chloe slowly looked up to meet Max's gaze, and Max could see how broken her friend was just by looking in her eyes.

 _She loved Rachel._ _She loved her so much._ Max thought, not avoiding eye contact. She could see the fresh tears making their way down her friend's cheeks. Max slowly let go of one of Chloe's wrist, raising her hand and rubbing the tears away with her thumb.

"Chloe... I am so, _so_ sorry about Rachel. You know I'd give anything to bring her back to you. I wish this could have ended differently - I wish it could have, but Rachel wouldn't want to see you this way, Chloe! You're alive, don't waste such a gift! Especially after all the times that gift was stolen from you!" Max stated, her voice cracking as her eyes began to water with salty tears of her own, remembering the times she'd seen her best friend die right before her eyes.

Chloe opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when Max quickly wiped away her tears and stood up, walking over to her desk. "Max?" Chloe questioned, her voice almost a whisper.

Max grabbed the object she needed and made her way back to Chloe, not answering her. She sat in front of her friend, making eye contact once again. "Give me your hand." She demanded gently, reaching her hand out.

Chloe looked skeptical, "What the fuck? What do you need my hand for?" She questioned. Max rolled her eyes, "Just give it here. Please."

Chloe bit her bottom lip, looking down at Max's outstretched hand. Slowly, she reached out and placed her hand in Max's. Max entwined their fingers and pulled the bluenette's hand closer, taking out the item she grabbed from the desk, which was a small, black pen.

"A pen? Max, this is no time for doodling..." Chloe teased, but it was only half-jokingly. Max sent a small glare at her, "Shush." She clicked the pen and the point popped out. She lowered the tip onto the back of Chloe's hand, keeping their fingers knitted together.

She noticed Chloe was watching and shook her head. "Look away, Chloe." Max told her. Chloe frowned, "Really, Max? Are you going to draw more dicks like that time-" She was silenced when Max's glare intensified. She sighed, "Fine, fine, Ms. Tight-Ass."

Chloe turned her head the other way, staring out the window as Max began to work. Chloe bit her lip, her heart skipping a beat when Max would occasionally squeeze her hand. Max was the only one in the world who understood her, who accepted her. Max meant the world to Chloe. If she died- ...Chloe didn't even want to think about that. Should she really consider suicide when she would never want it to happen to Max?

Chloe felt Max's fingers leave her own and she instantly felt colder. "Alright, you can look now." Max spoke, tossing the pen aside. Chloe turned and looked at her hand, and her eyes widened in response, bringing her other hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

"Do you know what this mark means, Chloe?" Max asked. A small, tiny semicolon was draw on the back of Chloe's hand in the black ink. Chloe felt tears fill her eyes as they freely began to overflow. She can't imagine crying this much in a 12-hour period. She should be out of tears right now.

Slowly and gently, Max took her friend into a tight hug. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and let herself fall into her best friend. "I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry_." Chloe sobbed, tears and snot seeping onto Max's shoulder; she didn't mind (not now, at least - she'll give her hell about it later).

Max felt her own tears begin to roll down her face. "Chloe, please stay with me. Please don't leave me." Now it was her turn to beg. Chloe shook her head in Max's shoulder, her cries settling down.

" _Never_. I'm so sorry." Chloe mumbled into Max's neck.

"I love you." Max spoke, her voice soft as she ran her hands through her friend's hair.

"I love you, too." Chloe responded, and it wasn't long until both of them collapsed on the bed, tangled together as sleep overtook them. Before dozing off, Max lazily gripped Chloe's hand, brushing her finger over the small semicolon.

 _Thank you. You saved Chloe's life._

* * *

 **To anyone who is struggling (or know someone who is struggling) and considering suicide, please call (or give) this number: 1 (800) 273-8255.**

 **Life is a journey, and it has ups and downs. However, it will get better if you stick around and make it better. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem that can be fixed with the right motivation and strength.**

 **There's 7 billion people in this world, don't let one (or even 100) bring you down. There's plenty of people out there who love you (including me).**

 **Call the number above, talk to a counselor, or even message me. I'll be willing to give an ear to anyone who needs it.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **~CrimsonAbyss17.**


End file.
